Roderick
Roderick "Roddy" Rat and Rhubella Rat are cartoon character from the Warner Bros. animated television series, Tiny Toon Adventures. They seldom appear on the show. They are students from Perfecto Prep, a rival school of Acme Looniversity. Biography Roderick and Rhubella are not related to each other despite sharing the same last name, attending a high school where Roddy is the all-star player and Rhubella is head cheerleader, and are sometimes shown together as a couple, which are all similarities to Buster and Babs. However, in actuality they are the polar opposites of the admirable and responsible bunnies; portrayed as snooty, rich brats who believe they are above anybody with less money than they have, especially someone from Acme Loo (referring to them as "Acme Loo losers" and "riff raff"). They are the antagonists of Buster, Babs and Acme Loo in all of their appearances, whether it be playing against them for Perfecto Prep in sports (usually cheating), or intentionally tormenting or shunning them in some way. They lie and cheat their way through life, but they always end up getting outdone and outsmarted by the bunny duo. In the Life In The 90's episode segment, Butt Out, Babs has a gift certificate for a free dessert at Le Trendy Desertery and uses it inside the restaurant for a double-crunch carrot cake Santa Fe surprise. Babs begins to take her first bite when she is surrounded by dark clouds of smoke which suffocate her. Despite "No Smoking" signs posted all over the restaurant, Roderick and Rhubella are chain smoking in the booth next to Babs. Refusing to stop smoking, Babs goes through extreme measures to get them to quit, which finally pays off as the snobby rat pair leave the restaurant officially quitting the habit. Roderick and Rhubella Rat sometimes refer to Buster and Babs as "No Money Bunny" and "No Money Bunny Honey." Rhubella Rat calls Babs "Babsy" frequently. Appearances in Video Games Roderick Rat appears in most of the Tiny Toon Adventures video games, usually as a minion to Montana Max. Almost all of the video games depict Roddy as being purple. Exceptions include Buster's Hidden Treasure for the Sega Genesis / Mega Drive, Babs' Big Break, Montana's Movie Madness, ''and Wacky Sports'' for the Game Boy (which were meant to be in black & white, or "Creamed Spinach Color") and Scary Dreams / Buster's Bad Dream for the Game Boy Advance. Rhubella appears as an enemy in the City level of Tiny Toon Adventures for the NES. Trivia *Although Roderick and Rhubella are clearly meant to be the evil counterparts of Buster and Babs, some fans believe they are meant to be the Tiny Toons counterparts to Mickey and Minnie Mouse, the title mascots of the Walt Disney Company. Often on the show, Tiny Toons would make swipes at Disney, despite the rivalry between Disney and WB being a friendly one, as Warner Bros. and Disney characters appear together in such crossovers as the 1988 Disney/Spielberg film, Who Framed Roger Rabbit?, the 1990 TV special, Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue, and the 1994 McDonald's Happy Birthday Happy Meal (where Buster & Babs appear). Category:Looney Tunes Villains Category:Tiny Toon Adventures Villains Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Kids Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Minion Category:Wealthy Category:Teenagers Category:Cheater Category:Rivals Category:Partners in Crime